By The Dying Flames
by Blackened-Ashes.Remnants-of-a-Lost-Soul
Summary: This is a RathXLyn fic i decided to write. this is my first fic!


By The Dying Flames

by: Blackened Ashes: Remnants of a Lost Soul

disclaimer: Fire Emblem is property of...not me!

"Sigh." Rath sighed as he sat by the remnants of the fire, unattended to since Eliwood and the rest of the camp went to bed hours ago. Still, he sat there after everyone else was off to bed sleeping, guarding the camp. There he sat lost in though, staring at the cooling embers of the once-been campfire. Thinking about one of the leaders of the battalion of mismatched troops idiots might mistake for trained. Let's just say that the person he was thinking about wasn't Eliwood, and it definately was NOT Hector. Of coarse, seeing as Lyn is the only one left, he was thinking about her. He was troubled however, recalling the conversation between himand his tentmate Wil last night while they were casually talking and Lyn came up in the conversation.

-Flashback-

"It's soooo obivious that Lyn is one of the most popular girls in camp. I mean, have you seen the look Hector has been giving her lately? And Eliwood, yeah, everyone thinks him and Ninian are tight but lately he has been going real easy on Lyn in their sparring sessions. Kent, oh my god, I could have told you from day one that he liked her as way more than a friend. Hell, even Sain gives her much more attention than any of the other girls. I for one doubts that it's just because she is his lord and all. I mean, she's got the looks, the smarts, and the talent to make any guy fall for her" Will said. The sudden turn in the conversation left Rath feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Unsure of what to say he just muttered "Err...Yeah." "Awww, has the Lady Lyndis claimed the cold, stoical nomad of Sacae? How cuuuute.' Wil said in a childish voice. Rath wanting to end this conversation, unaware of a blush creeping up on his cheeks said, while faking a yawn, "I have no idea what your talking about. Anyway..." he yawned loudly "I think it's time to go to sleep. Good night Wil" Rath said, hoping he would buy it. "Yyyyeah. G'Night loverboy" Wil said, blowing out the candles. Rath didn't notice what he said as he was already intently trying to sleep.

-End Flashback-

Rath sighed again. Why did he get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Lyn's name was called? Why did he feel uncomfortable in the conversation with Wil last night? Why did his face feel hot when Wil said that he liked Lyn? Could he like Lyn? What exactly is it to 'love' anyways? He never knew, being outcasted as a child from his tribe, he hadn't the faintest idea what love was like. He spent to much time away from people that all he knew was loneliness. Ther he was. Sitting by the cooling ashes with all the questions flying around in his mind when Lyn snuck up on him. "Hey Rath!" She said casually. "Hello Lyndis, what are you doing out here?" He asked. "OH MY GOD! Your turning into Kent! Anyway, I would like to ask you the same question." she said. "I'm keeping guard." he said stiffly. "Uh huh." she said sceptically. "Well, no offense but your doing a pretty bad job. I was standing behind you for near 10 minutes before I called you. You didn't lookback not once to check who I was. I could have been a blood crazy bandit with an axe at the ready to rip your head off" she said sitting next to him by the blackened ashes. "Sorry, I was thinking." he admitted, blushing a bit. "About what?" she said. "About things." he replied. "Can't you at least give me a better answer than that? I'm not Sain for crying out loud" she replied. "Lyn, do you know what love is?"

She was taken by suprise at his sudden interest in love. "Well," she continued on "There are different kinds of love. You might love somebody as a friend which basically means that you like them alot. There is a love as in family where..." she looked at Rath and noticed he looked saddened by this. One who doesn't know Rath probably wouldn't be able to tell as his expression didn't change at all. But Lyn knew him better after fighting and being with him for so long. She could see his eyes lose a little shine. "um...and then there is where you love someone romantically." she finished feeling awkward and blushing a little."What is that like?" Rath inquired, wanting more information. "Er, well, whenever you are near them you feel like butterflies are in your stomach, you blush when they are around, your happy when they are around, it feels like there is a fire in your chest and you are sad to be away from them. That's what true love is at least to me." Lyn said, staring off into the black ashes.

"Okay." Rath said. And again his thoughts went back to what Wil said last night. Did Wil think that he loved Lyn? Is that what he meant by that? Then his thoughts went to when he first laid eyes on Lyn back when she was about to get attacked and he killed her attacker. Granted he thought her beautiful. Back then and now still, whether she was covered in blood slaying her opponents on the battlefield or now, sitting by the once-been fire this night. He liked her fiery personality, never yeilding to anyone and always sticking up for what she believed in. She was strong too, not just a damsel in distress. She could care for herself. But was that really love? Or was it simple admiration?

"Rath, you know, your a lot easier to talk to than the other guys around camp. Your quiet and I really feel like your listening to what I say. Maybe it's just because we're both from Sacae but I really feel a connection with you." Lyn said, smiling. Rath blushed a little at this, even he didn't know why. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lyn blushing a little too. Why was that? Unexplainable, his hand automatically slowely stretched out, reaching for Lyn's. Why was this? Before it touched and before she noticed what he was doing however, Wil came out from behind them. "Well Rath, looks like my suspisions were correct! Your trying to steal Lady Lyn while everyone else is asleep!" At this sudden outburst Lyn jumped on Rath as an automatic reaction. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WIL! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE RAT!" Lyn screamed. "Well, I had my suspisions when Rath didn't come to his tent tonight." Wil said. Quickly regaining composure Rath said casually, "I had guard duty tonight, that's all." "Uh-huh...well, if 'nothing' is going on between you and Lady Lyndis like you claim, how come she's still in your lap?" Wil said, indicating that Lyn still hadn't gotten off of Rath since Wil first arrived. "Ah...um...thats because...DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU RAT! MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" Lyn screamed again, her face now a deep shade of crimson and quickly got off of Rath. Suprisingly Rath's face was starting to turn pink. "Why are you blushing Rath?" Wil teased. Rath didn't respond, only blushed slightly more. "C'mon! I'm expecting an actual answer!" Wil urged, catching Lyn's attention. "I really can't say why." Rath replied. "Meh. Your no fun. The real question is, do you really not know, or are you in denial?" Wil decided to give up on the conversation and walk away sneakily back to his tent.

"Well, that was awful annoying...stupid Wil." Lyn said rolling her eyes. Rath, not quite grasping exactly what happened just sat there looking at the long blackened ashes. They just sat there for a long time in silence when Rath suddenly felt some extra weight on his shoulder. He looked over to find that Lyn had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled tenderly for once in his life and put his arm around her. Maybe this is what love was about. In the backround, Wil could be seen spying.

A/N this is my first story! So far its prolly a one-shot. maybe i might turn it into a chapter story. Flames welcome, constructive critisism wanted, and reviews in general make me happiful: D plz R&R!


End file.
